1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly to an auto-focusing camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital auto-focusing technology allows blurred images (out of focus images) to be processed by software modules, which may employ an extend depth of field (EDOF) technology, to get a sharper image. However, the digital auto-focusing technology does not work properly if an object distance (shooting distance) is short, e.g. less than 40 cm.
What is needed therefore is an auto-focusing camera module which can overcome the limitations described.